Mother
by Dorthey Star
Summary: [complete] A songfic to Lady Maddona by the Beatles. Summarizes the life of Molly Weasley


"Mother"

by Dorthey Star 

Lady Madonna 

_Children at your feet_

_Wonder how you manage to make ends meet_

_Who finds the money_

_When you pay the rent_

_Did you think the money was heaven sent?_

                Molly Baker looked down at the small child in her arms. The child, named Bill, was sleeping quietly, his small tuft of red hair sticking up in all directions. Molly carried over to the bed and laid him down. She opened the ratty handbag. Inside were the normal contents of a woman's handbag: lipstick, powder, a mirror, a brush, a coin bag, tissues, and other odds and ends. But there was also a folded envelope. She pulled out the envelope and opened it up. Inside were three notes. Each was for three Knuts, 10 Sickles, and 3 Galleons to be taken out of vault 104 at Gringotts. Each was made out to Miss Molly Baker. Yet each was not cashed. 

                Molly pulled the coin purse out of her handbag and counted the silver and bronze coins. 13 Knuts and 5 Sickles. She was running low and the bill for the small two room apartment would be due soon. And it would be more that 13 Knuts and 5 Sickles. Molly looked at the envelope again. She would have to cash it to make the payment. Shoving the coin purse and envelope back into her purse, Molly picked up Bill and headed out the door and down the streets of Hogsmeade to the Hogsmeade Gringott's branch. 

                Arthur Weasley stood outside the small Hogsmeade apartment building, looking at it rather anxiously. 

                "Is there a reason that you're just standing there?" a mild woman's voice asked from behind him. He could have recognized that voice anywhere. It was the voice of Molly Baker, the very woman he was coming to find. 

                "I was debating on whether or not I had enough courage to do what I came here to do, Molly, which was to see you," he said, turning around. 

                "_Arthur?_" Molly asked in a bewildered voice. He couldn't help but stare at the baby in her arms. _Is that mine?_ He asked himself. 

                "In the flesh, m'dear," Arthur said, bowing mockingly. 

                "What do you want?" she asked, looking away.

                "I came to apologize. You saw something that you misinterpreted. Arabella and I were _not_ having an affair. Her neck muscles hurt and I was simply doing her a favor. We've all been working hard ever since You-Know-Who…" he trailed off. The tenseness that had been so clear in her shoulders seem to have left and they sagged. 

                "I realize that now. Come on up and I'll see if I can scrounge up some tea, Arthur," Molly said, secretly thanking the gods that Arthur and Arabella had not been having an affair.

_Friday night arrives without a suitcase_

_Sunday morning creeping like a nun_

_Monday's toddler learns to tie his boot lace_

See how they run 

                Molly Weasley, formally Molly Baker, stood at the doorway, holding her infant son Percy while watching her two oldest sons, Bill and Charlie, play chase in the backyard. Arthur came up behind him and kissed her on the cheek. 

                "I love you, Molly," he whispered in her ear. She smiled a lover's smile at him. 

                "I love you, too, Arthur," she whispered back. Together, they stood and watched their children playing. Neither of them could believe that their lives had turned out so well in a world of chaos and destruction as was then. 

_Lady Madonna_

_Baby at your breast_

_Wonder how you manage to feed the rest_

See how they run 

                Molly looked into the mirror, studying her dark red hair for any sign on gray hairs. She found some at the temple and groaned. 

                "MUM!" one of her sons yelled. Molly sighed and walked into the living room where Bill, Charlie, Percy, and Ron were all sitting. Bill didn't look happy, but Charlie was in hysterics. 

                "Yes, Bill?" Molly asked. 

                "Charlie hid my Potions book and I can't find it and he won't tell me what he did with it. I have to back. _I'm_ going to _Hogwarts_ tomorrow," Bill said, purposely drawing out his words. That made Charlie stop laughing. 

                "You don't have to be so smug about it!" Charlie said, sulkily, "I don't want your stupid Potions book anyway. It's under my bed." Tears welled in his eyes, but he looked away, determined not to cry in front of his older brother. Bill looked smugly at Charlie before racing up the stairs to get his Potions book. A baby's wail caught Molly's attention. She hurried into the nursery and picked up her youngest, Ginny. Ginny's large cinnamon eyes were filled with tears and one hand was stuck in her red curls. Molly could make out a large purple wad that attached Ginny's hand to her hair. It was a piece of Drooble's Best Bubble Gum. Molly knew exactly who it was. 

                "FRED! GEORGE!" she called out as she pulled out her wand to remove the gum from the baby's hair. 

Lady Madonna 

_Lying on the bed_

_Listen to the music playing in your head_

_Tuesday afternoon is neverending _

_Wednesday's paper didn't come_

_Thursday night your stockings needed mending_

_See how they run_

                Molly lay on the hammock lazily, humming the song that she had first danced with Arthur as husband and wife. She took in the sounds all around her. Bill and Charlie lifting Ron and Padama's children, Rachel and Casey in the air by magic. Percy yelling at them to be quieter while he worked. Fred and George telling Harry and Hermione 's children, Alexandria, Kate, and Laura, about when Harry had gone down to the Chamber of Secrets and saved their Aunty Ginny's life. Ron was arguing with Draco, Ginny's husband, about Quidditch. Ginny and Hermione  were talking about Ginny's child, which was due in another week. Harry was talking to Arthur about Muggle things. 

                Molly smiled happily to herself. She considered herself well blessed at having such a wonderful life. Arthur left Harry and walked over to his wife. 

                "Molly? I think the kids are getting hungry," he said. 

                "I'll go in to starting making dinner in a moment," she said, then added after a moment of thought, "I love you, Arthur."

                "I love you too, my love, more than ever," he said and kissed her on the forehead gently before returning to Harry for more questions on all things Muggle. 

Lady Madonna 

_Children at your feet_

_Wonder how you manage to make ends meet_

                "We are gathered here today to mourn the loss of Molly Weasley and to celebrate the life that she lived. Molly was proceeded by her husband Arthur Weasley. Molly was survived by her children, Bill Wesley and family, Charlie Weasley and family, Percy Weasley and family, Fred Weasley and family, George Weasley and family, Ron Weasley and family, and Ginny Malfoy and family…." 

Harry Potter looked from his seat in the front row, where he sat with his wife, Hermione , and his teenaged daughters, towards to sea of red hair that sat by the casket. The red seemed somehow dulled by the loss of both their parents in the span on 10 months. Harry thought about Molly's last words to him. 

"Harry," she has said as she lay on her death bed, "I know I'm dying. The doctor assures me that I'm going to get well, but I know I'm going to die. I'm not afraid to die. Arthur will be there with me. I've lived a wonderful life. I've seen all six of my children get married and have families of their own. And I've seen you grow so much from that shy orphan boy on Platform 9 ¾. I've seen the rise and fall of Voldemort. I've seen Dumbledore die. I've been the wife of the Minister of Magic. I've done so much in my life, I've been so blessed. But I'm ready to go now. Tell my kids I love them." And then she had breathed her last breath and died. _You know,_ Harry thought to himself,_ she was absolutely right. She had done so much in her life and she was very blessed. And it _was_ time for her to go._ And he was no longer sad, but happy that Molly had gone on to a better place where she would be with her beloved Arthur. 

Fin

DISCLAIMER 

All the characters belong to the wonderful, fabulous, gifted, goddess like JK Rowling who really needs to get her butt writing and write HP5. "Lady Madonna" belongs to those groovy chaps, the Beatles (John, Paul, George, and Ringo). Therefore, it is not mine.  

AUTHOR'S NOTE 

You might need a little explanation. Molly and Arthur were dating. Molly became pregnant. She thought Arthur was cheating on her. They broke up. Arthur wasn't really cheating on her. They got married. They had five more children. And so forth. I was just listing to LM the other day, and it hit me that this song could be used with Molly's life. And I had this story suddenly. I'm sooo sorry I haven't written in like forever. School's been back in session for over a month how, and I've been really, really busy. Two days a week I have band practice until 5 (and on one of those days I go to flute lessons and don't get home until 7) and I have football games every Friday night that I HAVE to be at. And starting last Saturday I'm going to have all day band competitions until the end of October. Speaking of which, my band did great last night. We got 3rd place overall  and 2nd place percussion at one competition, then at the next one we got 2nd place overall and 1st place percussion. *vbg* And yes, I was just BURSTING to tell you that. LoL. Please R/R 


End file.
